1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to dwelling framing members fabricated from metal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typical house and apartment construction has utilized wood for the structural members such as wall studs, floor joists, roof rafters and the like. In those areas where wood was scarce, concrete block construction, brick and, in limited situations, metal structural members were substituted. However, wood remains the material of choice despite its inherent drawbacks such as flammability and lack of insect resistance. While methods exist for making wood insect resistant and reducing its flammability, these methods add significantly to the cost of the timber, thereby removing the principle advantage of the material . . . low cost.
As more and more forests are being depleted at a faster and faster rate, and as more environmental concerns are being expressed concerning the eradication of forest reserves, particularly rain forests, wood is rapidly losing its advantage as the preferable material for home construction. Moreover, the quality of wood building materials has diminished inversely proportionately to the increase in price and scarcity. The consequences of using substandard lumber with an excess of knots and low structural strength is particularly evident when such buildings are subjected to the force of high winds as is found with typical hurricanes or other severe storms. While metal construction beams and studs are an ideal framing material, being insect proof, fire-proof, with high uniformity and strength, their use has been limited due to high cost, erection problems and handling difficulties. Current metal studs and "hat sections" (members between studs used as nailers for sheet rock and other wall systems) are manufactured with sharp edges that can easily cut the hands of a worker. Further, although hat sections provide an embossed fastening surface that prevents self-tapping fasteners from sliding by providing numerous indentations to serve as a pilot, such surfaces have not been incorporated into framing members such as studs and joists. A metal structural member, suitable for wall studs, floor joists, roof rafters, and trusses, that is low cost, easy to fasten, and can be handled safely is not found in the prior art.